La fierecilla indomable
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Olga y Helga son dos hermanas, las dos van al mismo curso, pero son muy diferentes. Su padre no va a permitir que Olga salga a ninguna fiesta o reunión si Helga no va con ella. Arnold por su parte está enamorado de Olga y en una fiesta se lo quiere confesar, así es como le pide a Gerald que lo ayude. Basado en la obra de Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** La fierecilla indomable

 **Resumen:** Olga y Helga son dos hermanas, las dos van al mismo curso, pero son muy diferentes. Su padre no va a permitir que Olga salga a ninguna fiesta o reunión si Helga no va con ella. Arnold por su parte está enamorado de Olga y en una fiesta se lo quiere confesar, así es como le pide a Gerald que lo ayude. Basado en la obra de Shakespeare.

 **Notas:** Basado o más bien una adaptación de la obra de Shakespeare, _la fierecilla domada_. Aunque es más bien basada en la película _**Diez razones para odiarte**_ que a su vez está basada en la obra. Solo cambie la última palabra porque admitámoslo... Helga nunca será domada xD. Ni la idea principal de la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la narración de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Quicas malas palabras y esto es un **Gerald x Helga.** Gelga o como se llame la pareja xD

.

* * *

.

 **La fierecilla indomable**

 **Capitulo uno**

En el carro de Rhonda estaban ella, Nadine, Lila, Sheena y Olga. Las cinco chicas más codiciadas y admiradas de toda la secundaria de la escuela pública 118, ya sea por su amabilidad, carisma o estilo.

En el carro de Helga solo estaban ella y Phoebe, su mejor amiga, la cual no paraba de hablar de ese tal chico Edmon, que era súper inteligente, todo un chico prodigio, según su amiga.

—Vamos Phoebe, ¿crees que quiero escucharte hablar todo el día de ese chico cerebrito?

—Conmigo hablas de mantecado.

La rubia se puso muy roja y freno bruscamente, dado a que recién notaba la señal en rojo que marcaba el semáforo en sus narices. Entonces, toda apenada susurro un "mejor cállate hermana" y encendió la radio. Finalmente encontró una estación que le gustaba, de rock pesado, y aumento el volumen. El auto de Rhonda estaba al lado del de Helga, ellas escuchaban una banda de moda, esto a Helga no le sorprendió, giro los ojos y se limitó a arrancar con fuerza en el momento en que la luz paso a ser verde.

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto, en la mismísima escuela, mantecado (o más bien, Arnold) estaba junto a su mejor amigo Gerald.

—Esta vez sí Gerald, si voy a hablarle a Olga.

—Viejo, ya te lo dije, ya paso con Lila, te enamoraste y te votó, es simplemente que esas chicas están un poco... fuera de nuestro alcance... del de cualquiera —aclaro.

—Lo de Lila fue en primaria, en primaria las cosas son diferentes que ahora.

—¿En qué sentido? Yo creo que todo está igual. Además ya lo sabes...

—¿Qué cosa, Gerald?

El moreno vio al rubio como si fuera un chico grande que no sabía que ni la hada de los dientes ni el ratón Pérez existían.

—¡Olga no sale con chicos! Es un hecho histórico, su padre, Big Bob Pataki, siempre fue muy controlador respecto a eso, y ninguna de sus dos hijas pueden salir.

—Pero tal vez si le hablo al padre...

—No viejo, olvídalo, al menos que quieras cavar tu propia tumba. Aparte, una de las hermanas está del lado del padre, ya sabes que Helga no sale porque no quiere, no porque se lo impiden.

Arnold suspiro. Ay, esa Helga, era todo un caso. Todavía recuerda esa extraña, perturbante y desesperada confesión que le hizo en la azotea de industrias futuro, antes de salvar al vecindario. El rubio todavía se siente mal por haber hecho a la fuerza que ella negara todo y le diga que fue "el calor del momento" pero también él estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Tu abusona personal confesándote que te ama, y de esa forma tan... loca? Además de que no quería rechazarla, no directamente, si no se encontraría con Betsy y los cinco vengadores, apodo que la rubia utilizaba para nombrar sus propios puños.

Su primera clase, era literatura, para aburrimiento de los dos muchachos y para fortuna para cierta rubia con una pasión oculta por la poesía, el arte y las letras. Helga estaba entusiasmada por la clase, aunque siempre fingía que no le interesaba, o incluso dormirse en clases.

—Largo, idiotas, apártate de mi camino, cabeza de balón. —dijo empujando levemente a Arnold.

Era la única manera de lograr que los ojos del chico la notaran, aunque esos ojos nunca vieran a la verdadera Helga y solo vean parte de ella, una parte que quizá la chica misma no siempre muestra con orgullo.

Arnold frunció el ceño y suspiro tratando de tener algo de paciencia.

—¿Lo ves, hermano? Siendo ella así, no se como es que su hermana es tan...

—¿Bonita, dulce, amable, amigable, educada, encantadora?

El rubio tenía las mejillas coloradas y una gran sonrisa de enamorado en sus labios. Gerald suspiro y negó con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente.

—Eres imposible, viejo.

Helga, quien escuchó todo lo que Arnold dijo sintió que iba a explotar de la rabia, y rechinó los dientes. Apenas se controló, ella era una persona impulsiva, pero sobre todo inteligente. Aunque no creía poder soportar escuchar un halago más hacia Olga, la señorita perfección. Junto con Lila, claro. Las dos eran tan perfectas que a Helga le estaban empezando a dar asco, pero tenía que admitir que desde que Lila dejo de ser un interés romántico para Arnold, a ella no le caía tan mal, era de hecho hasta agradable.

En literatura, se quejó una vez más de que siempre leían las mismas cosas.

—¿Porque nunca leemos algo escrito por una mujer? No tenemos la cabeza para sostener cabello, nada más. —dijo con un sarcasmo mordaz la rubia.

—Tu si lo tienes para eso nada más. —se burló Harold y Helga lo amenazo con sus puños.

—Niños, niños, por favor.

El señor Simmons a veces los trataba como si fueran niños de nueve y diez años todavía. Fue una sorpresa muy grata que siga siendo su profesor en quinto año no de la primaria, si no de la secundaria.

—No me gusta que discutan. —prosiguió, el trataba de escuchar a todos los alumnos por igual y complacerlos, además de que Helga era una de sus mejores estudiantes. —Mañana trataremos de leer algo de Agatha Christie si así te parece bien, Helga.

Ella alzo la cabeza orgullosa y asintió firme. Al fin. Su opinión aunque nadie la pidiera resultaba ser bastante interesante y siempre para el profesor Simmons todos sus alumnos eran importantes y "especiales" así que decidió salirse un poco del programa y cumplirle un caprichito a la más brillante poeta que piso su salón de clases desde cuarto grado de primaria.

Finalmente el timbre tocó, y en el almuerzo, Gerald se encontraba hablando con Arnold.

—Bien, Arnold, tendrás que agradecerme, porque encontré la forma de que te acerques a Olga. —dijo orgulloso el moreno.

—¿Eh? Vamos, dime, como. —insistió bastante entusiasmado.

—Tiene problemas para la asignatura de idioma extranjero, y a ti se te da muy bien el español, así que podrías ofrecerte como su tutor.

—¡Gerald, viejo, eres increíble!

—Lo sé. —dijo burlón y arrogante.

—Eso mismo haré.

—Suerte hermano.

.

* * *

.

Las clases pasaron de forma lenta y aburrida como la mayoría de las veces. Helga llevo a Phoebe a casa y llego a su casa, un poco antes de que su hermana Olga llegara. Justo cuando entraba su hermana hizo aparición, salió del auto de nadie más ni nadie menos que Doug LeSham. Un estafador, mentiroso, y mujeriego egocéntrico bueno para nada. Quizá Helga muera de celos y envidia por culpa de su hermana, aun así no le gustaba que este con Doug, sabía que él iba a lastimarla.

Bien entro se sentó en el sillón a leer, y su papá se paro junto a ella.

—¿Le hiciste daño a alguien hoy, Olga?

—Es Helga, papá, Helga —suspiro pero después sonrió —y no... todavía.

Big Bob sonrió levemente.

—¡Hermanita bebe! Eso esta muy mal. —Helga giro los ojos.

—Aquí hay una carta para ti, Olg...

Helga se la arranco de las manos y sus ojos brillaron con verdadera felicidad. ¡La habían aceptado! ¡La habían aceptado en una universidad (aunque le faltaba un año para ir) de arte y letras! Era perfecto, su pasión era la poesía y (para que negarlo) le encantaba el arte, el teatro le parecía interesante y la pintura aunque no sea buena para ello. Tenía un sin fin de posibilidades.

—Habla, niña, ¿qué paso?

—¡Me aceptaron! Por Dios, me aceptaron...

—¿En esa universidad tan lejos de aquí?

—Hermanita bebé, ¿porque quieres ir a esa universidad alejada? —pregunto casi con un puchero mientras su papá fruncía más el ceño.

—¿Porque no le dices quien te trajo, Olga?

—No cambies de tema, jovencita...— aunque el mismo Bob en cuestión de segundos giro la cabeza para mirar a Olga. —¿Quién te trajo?

—Doug... un amigo. —contestó algo avergonzada su hermana.

—Doug LeSham, un mentiroso bastardo.

—¡Hermanita, esa boquita!

Helga giro los ojos. Bob hizo que Olga se sentara al lado de su hermana en el sillón.

—En esta casa hay dos reglas. La primera es nada de chicos y la segunda es nada de salidas a fiestas o fiestas con chicos.

—Pero papi, todas las fiestas son con chicos.

—En las fiestas hay alcohol, drogas, sexo y pueden pasarle cosas muy malas.

—Bob, exageras, aunque no tenga interés en ir a esas estúpidas fiestas.

—Papi, por favor, no es justo, soy la única chica que no sale a fiestas o reuniones, o con chicos. —su hermana ya estaba empezando a lagrimear y algo de su maquillaje estaba corriéndose.

—No, la única no, tu hermana tampoco.

—Pero a mi hermanita bebe, lamentablemente, no le interesa, ¡a mí sí!

—Entonces está decidido. Olga saldrá—la nombrada miro a su papá esperanzada, mientras que Helga abría la boca para quejarse.—Si Helga sale. —aclaro. —por dios, soy un genio. —susurro para sí mismo Bob con una sonrisa. —Es la única condición.

—Hermanita bebé. —dijo como una súplica.

—El caso es que no tengo ganas.

Helga se encogió de hombros y fue hacia su habitación, sonriendo maliciosamente. Saco el relicario que guardaba cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

—Oh Arnold, esto es maravilloso, haré que tu querida Olga nunca pueda salir para que nunca pueda corresponder tus sentimientos y así nunca estén juntos y no tenga que sufrir porque alguien más, muy importante, prefiera a Olga antes que a mí.

.

* * *

.

Esa misma tarde, Olga salió a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Arnold, quien lo ayudaría con el español.

—Tal vez quieras ir a un restaurante mexicano, para practicar el español de forma más sencilla.

—¿Me estas invitando a salir?

—Bueno, si... si tú quieres. —dijo rojo y atropellando un poco las palabras. A su vez, ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Oh Arnold, sabes que me encantaría, es solo que... mi padre no me deja salir...

—Pero si es para esta materia quizás...

—No, Arnold, mira... nuestro papi impuso nuevas reglas. Yo saldré, si Helga sale.

—¿Si Helga sale? ¿con... con un chico quieres decir? —estaba bastante impresionado. Es decir, Helga o "Terror Pataki" no salía con chicos. Eso era algo obvio.

—Y por si no lo habías notado... ella... ella no esta interesada. Amo a mi hermanita bebé pero a veces me molesta su actitud.

—Como a todos. —dijo en un suspiro, hasta que se le prendió el foco, un plan. —¿Y si... consigo que alguien salga con Helga?

—¿Qué? ¿harías eso por mí?

—Claro.

—¡Que dulce eres, Arnold! —dijo ella contenta y lo abrazo, provocándole una sensación cálida al joven tonto enamorado.

Y pensó lo único que no debería haber pensado: ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente en la P.S. 118 Arnold ya había platicado de esto con su fiel amigo Gerald. Quien por supuesto accedió a ayudarlo con el plan.

—Vamos, alguien en toda esta escuela debe estar interesado en Helga. —dijo Arnold, siendo positivo como siempre mientras tachaba el decimoquinto chico en su lista.

—Si lo están no se animarían a hacérselo saber, por favor Arnold, es Helga.

—Sigue siendo una chica.

—Si a eso le llamas chica... —el rubio lo miro mal por lo grosero que había sido el comentario. —de acuerdo, pero una chica que da terror. No por nada es su apodo.

—¿Chicos?

—¿Rhonda? ¿qué pasa?

—Vengo a ayudarlos.

—¿A nosotros?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y curiosos por igual.

—Miren, si Helga no sale a las fiestas que hago, Olga no irá. Y Olga es mi amiga y quiero que este allí... además de que, si ella va es casi segura la asistencia de toda la población masculina de la 118.

—¿Así que es por ayudar a una amiga y porque quieres que tu fiesta sea un éxito?

—¿No quedó claro aún, Arnold?

—Bien. Ahora tenemos que encontrar a alguien que se sacrifique y esté dispuesto... no va a ser nada fácil, pero mientras más seamos mejor.

—Así se dice Gerald.—apoyó su amigo.

Los tres chicos empezaron a buscar, una vez tachado el noveno chico de la lista, los chicos decidieron tomar un muy merecido descanso.

—Estoy harto. No encontraremos nadie que quiera salir con Helga G. Pataki, nunca.

—Gerald, no te rindas.

—Arnold, Gerald tiene razón, hemos buscado demasiado, sin encontrar nada. —suspiro Rhonda, entre molesta y resignada.

—Chicos... debe haber una solución.

—¿Y cual es, Arnold? —dijo ella mirándolo seria.

Otra vez el foco se encendió en él.

—Gerald... yo sé que te debo mucho, pero si haces esto te juro que nunca volveré a pedirte nada más.

—¿YO? —Gerald casi salto espantado.

—Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo, es un favor...

—No. De ninguna manera. No saldría con Helga en un millón de años, ni siquiera por...

—¿Dinero?

Una cuarta persona entro en la ecuación, nadie más ni nadie menos que Doug LeSham. Un idiota, pero un idiota con bastante dinero.

—No. Ni siquiera por dinero.

—¿Estás seguro, Gerald?

Los tres chicos miraron con desconfianza a Doug.

—Yo... —Gerald dudo un poco, Doug podía convencer a cualquiera de hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponía.

—Mira, chico, me conto un pajarito que hay una bicicleta que querías comprarte. Una muy buena, ya que la última que tenías se rompió, pero tus padres no quieren comprártela. ¿No querrías usar el dinero ganado para tener esa increíble bicicleta?

Gerald frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Gerald, es decir, no podemos hacerle esto a Helga.

—¿Y lo que ibas a hacerle tu estaba muy bien, no, Arnold? —pregunto Doug burlón. —era lo mismo, solo que sin involucrar el dinero.

—Pero... Si Helga sale lastimada... —el rubio estaba preocupado, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Helga? Por favor —esta vez fue Rhonda quien abrió la boca.

—Además, ella siempre se estuvo burlando de todos, de ustedes especialmente. —dijo Doug, serio— ¿No, cabeza de balón, o cabeza de cepillo?

Ambos amigos se miraron entre sí, sus expresiones se fueron desfigurando en una mueca de enojo, ceño fruncido y mandíbula tensionada.

Arnold recordó todas aquellas veces en las que Helga lo empujo, lo insulto, le dijo _"Cabeza de Balón"_ , "Zopenco" o _"Arnoldo"_ y todas esas bolitas de papel con saliva que le tiraba en las clases.

Gerald recordó todos sus apodos _"Cabeza de Cepillo", "Cabeza de Espagueti", "Cara de Mono",_ _"Geraldo"_ y esas veces en las que Helga se comportó como una grosera y molesta con el y su amigo.

Finalmente miro a Doug y asintió.

—Es un trato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** La fierecilla indomable

 **Resumen:** Olga y Helga son dos hermanas, las dos van al mismo curso, pero son muy diferentes. Su padre no va a permitir que Olga salga a ninguna fiesta o reunión si Helga no va con ella. Arnold por su parte está enamorado de Olga y en una fiesta se lo quiere confesar, así es como le pide a Gerald que lo ayude. Basado en la obra de Shakespeare.

 **Notas:** Basado o más bien una adaptación de la obra de Shakespeare, la fierecilla domada. Aunque es más bien basada en la película Diez razones para odiarte que a su vez está basada en la obra. Solo cambie la última palabra porque admitámoslo... Helga nunca será domada xD. Ni la idea principal de la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la narración de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Quizás malas palabras y esto es un **Gerald x Helga**. Gelga o como se llame la pareja xD

 **N/A:** Trataré de actualizar más seguido y no cuando venga la impiración, ya que me voy de vacaciones y no podré actualizar en bastante tiempo.

 **La fierecilla indomable**

 **Capitulo dos**

Había hecho un trato con Doug hace apenas un día y ya se arrepentía. Si Helga se enteraba estaba perdido, ¡iban a patear su trasero! Su amigo, Arnold, también estaba arrepentido pero era por cuestiones de ética y moral, su conciencia estaba acosándolo.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Gerald... ya no me parece tan buena idea.

—¡Viejo!—miro al rubio como con súplica —no te eches atrás ahora.

—Sí, Arnold, Helga no es ninguna santa.—dijo Rhonda con simpleza, libre de cualquier sentimiento de miedo o culpa.—ella siempre se burla de ti.

—Pero no se merece esto...

El buen samaritano de Arnold.

—Vamos, Doug paga y tú puedes hablar en alguna salida con Olga y quizá haya una oportunidad. Yo te ayudo y de paso obtengo dinero, ¿eso no está bien? Si voy a salir con ella, ¡que por lo menos me paguen!

Se burló Gerald y Rhonda si se rió, pero Arnold permaneció callado y distante hasta que sonó la campana y empezaron las clases.

Doug acorralo a Gerald en la clase de física, aprovechando que el profesor llegaría tarde.

—¿Y bien? ¿cuándo planeas atacar, tigre?

Gerald no se sentía como un tigre en esos momentos, más bien se sentía como un gatito indefenso a punto de ser tirado a la jaula de los leones.

—Bueno... eh... yo... -el moreno empezaba a titubear nervioso y Doug se rió en su cara.

—¿Qué? No me vas a decir que Gerald Martin Johanssen, el seductor natural de la S.P 118 no puede con una simple chica?

Esta no era una simple chica, sin embargo Gerald tomo el reto como algo serio, y gruño enojado.

—Estoy esperando el momento perfecto, el tigre siempre acecha a su presa antes de atacar, ¿no?

Todos esos episodios de Animal Planet que vio junto a su padre cuando no había nada bueno que ver en la televisión al fin le servían de algo.

—Touché. Pero no te demores, Johanssen, recuerda que el baile de fin de año es el mas importante y es en un par de meses. Hasta entonces tienes una buena cantidad de tiempo para conquistar el corazón de Pataki.

Doug se fue y Gerald suspiro aliviado, finalmente en la clase de deportes se decidió a hablarle, aunque estaba bateando, y lo hacía muy fuerte y bien, hasta que golpeo a una chica en la cabeza y la sacaron del partido

Gerald tiene un vago recuerdo, de cuando eran menores, antes de que él se metiera en el equipo de básquet, cuando tenía nueve años en cuarto grado: Helga diría a todos los niños cuando jugaban béisbol en el campo Gerald. Era ruda, dominante, autoritaria, muchas veces gritaba y era impaciente, siempre estaba controlándolos y corrigiendo sus errores, pero ha de admitir que sin ella, sin sus correcciones y su mano firme nunca hubiesen ganado todos los partidos en los que salieron victoriosos. Además, ella al final del día terminaba por felicitarlos. Esos días en los que relajaba su uniceja y se permitía sonreír, apenas un poco, pero se permitía hacerlo.

Gerald se acerco a ella, con cuidado, ella estaba furiosa y no sabía como reaccionaría si se acercaba y era directo, así que decidió ser cuidadoso. Se acercó y llego a escuchar como maldecía. Y una dama no tendría que tener ese lenguaje tan... ¿amplio? Amplio para decir groserías.

—¿Pero quién se cree para sacarme? Yo...

Decidió aclararse la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

—Johanssen, ¿qué quieres, cara de mono? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

—Ehm... ¿Qué tal, linda pollita?

Hizo un ronroneo que hasta a él le pareció ridículo. Helga alzó una ceja y lo miro como si estuviera loco. Gerald salió con Phoebe, su mejor amiga, en cuarto grado, y no resulto: pero desde entonces Helga solo lo ve como la pareja de Phoebe, además de verlo, claramente, como el mejor amigo de su amor secreto, Arnold.

—Digo, quiero... quiero decir, ¿te gustaría tener una cita, o algo así...?—sonrió con nerviosismo.

Helga empezó a reírse fuerte.

—En serio, Geraldo, ¿qué mosca te pico?

—Solo quiero una salida contigo... es decir, somos amigos desde la primaria.

—Te corrijo, pelos de borrego, somos conocidos desde primaria. Nunca fuimos amigos, es más, ¡siempre me detestaste! ¿Ahora debo creer que de verdad tienes algún interés romántico en mi persona? ¿sabes lo ridículo que suena eso? ¿porque me invitarías a salir tú, eh, zopenco?

—Tal vez porque logre ver en ti algo hermoso.—Gerald estaba diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente, Helga G. Pataki era un hueso duro de roer, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro arqueando una ceja. Entonces Gerald de verdad tuvo que pensarlo. No es que Helga sea horrible, pero su pésimo carácter hacía que los demás olvidaran lo verdaderamente bonita que es.—Tienes... unos preciosos ojos azules, y me gusta tu pelo, parece muy suave...

Es todo, Gerald se sentía patético, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, sus ojos eran como dos faroles azules como el océano más profundo y su pelo caía por sus hombros como una cascada, suelto, rubio, algo ondulado y parecía ser más que suave.

—Mira, no sé porque de repente el interés por mi o mi aspecto físico pero me largo, pelos de espagueti.

Dijo, con la misma actitud grosera y altanera de siempre y se fue. Gerald quería detenerla pero no sabía cómo. No sabía que decirle.

Entonces dejo que se vaya, gran error, porque por supuesto: Arnold, Rhonda y Doug fueron con él a atosigarlo en cuanto observaron como había sido todo. Rhonda y Arnoldo lo apoyaron, no paraban de decir que había salido muy bien (teniendo en cuenta que la chica no era cualquier rubia y era Pataki) mientras que Doug le exigía más esfuerzo.

—Recién empiezas, pero sé que puedes más. Has mostrado ser un conquistador Johanssen.

—Gerald es todo un Don Juan. —agregó convencida la única chica.

—Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada, todo lo que tengas, lo vas a necesitar con esa rubia desquiciada. —dijo Doug.

La charla no duro mucho, la entrenadora le grito a Rhonda para que volviese a la formación de las porristas y el entrenador les grito a los chicos para que movieran sus "vagos traseros"

.

* * *

.

En la noche, en la casa de los Pataki Helga estaba secando con una toalla su cara, mientras que su hermana se veía al espejo, se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciar sus mechones dorados con calma y cuidado, como una caricia, una casi maternal.

—Hermanita bebe, ¿no has pensado en... cambiar un poco?

—¿Cambiar como Olga? Habla más claro, ¿quieres?

—Cambiar tu actitud, o hacer un pequeño ajuste en tu manera de tratar a las personas. Deberías ser dulce. Cambiaría lo que piensan los demás sobre ti.

—Me dan igual los demás.

—Nadie puede ser completamente indiferente a las personas, hermanita.

—No voy a cumplir las expectativas de nadie.

Olga se cepillaba el cabello, de espaldas a su hermana.

—Tu tampoco tienes que hacerlo, Olga.

—A mí me gusta ser adorada. —su hermana hizo una especie de puchero y se colocó un colgante.

—¿Esas son las perlas de Miriam?

—Si... ¿acaso hice mal en ponérmelas...?

—No. Miriam no va a volver por esas perlas. —así es como Helga salió del cuarto de baño y se encerró en su habitación.

No podía dejar de pensar en que Miriam los había abandonado, papá consiguió mentirles durante un par de años que ella había estado todo ese tiempo en alcohólicos ánimos cuando está en Dios-Sabe-Donde haciendo Dios-Sabe-Que-Cosas. Olga lloró como nunca y como siempre. La única diferencia entre sus lágrimas normales y las de esa vez es que las de esa vez fueron reales y no un estúpido capricho. Helga sufrió. Sufrió en silencio como aprendió a hacer toda su vida, como aprendió a tomar las decepciones. Porque no tenía caso de que se quejara, deportara, llorara, gritara o maldecía.

Eso no le traería a su mamá de vuelta.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, un sábado, Helga salía de una librería, se había comprado un disco de Dino Spumoni y un libro de poesía que llevaba en la misma bolsa, pero no quería que el libro se notara.

Cuando salió, vio que apoyado en su auto estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que Geraldo.

—¿Me seguiste? —prácticamente chilló ella. Iba a demandarlo por acoso.

Demandarlo por acoso cuando ella acosaba a Arnold, su mejor amigo.

Ironías de la vida.

—Estaba en la vereda del frente, vi tu auto estacionado ahí y decidí venir a saludar. —se apoyó en su auto.

—Aléjate de aquí, Geraldo.

—De verdad es un precioso auto.

—Ajá, —la mujer giro sus ojos y se encaminó hasta la puerta de su auto para pasar e irse de ahí. Lógicamente, el muchacho le impidió el paso acercándose mas a ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro y su cuerpo, apoyándose en la puerta de su auto.

—¿No hablas mucho, verdad?

—Depende del tema Geraldo, y mi auto no me hace hablar por horas. Hablando de eso, tú también eres bastante aburrido. Me largo.

—Aún quiero que salgas conmigo.

— Y yo que no seas un zopenco pero no todos podemos tener lo que queremos.

Dijo, mientras lo empujaba y se metía en el auto, Gerald se alejó cuando iba a estacionar.

Pero, justamente el auto del estúpido de Doug se estacionó detrás de el de ella.

No era ningún secreto que Helga no era muy simpática ni tenía muchos amigos, pero que ella y Doug se odiaban a muerte.

Lo quiera o no, Helga G. Pataki se preocupaba por los suyos, y uno de los suyos era su hermana Olga. No quería que cometiera un error con ese chico.

—¿Te importa?—grito Helga irritada cuando Doug salió de su auto.

—Creo que no. —se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la librería. A comprar música seguro, porque la rubia no se imaginaba al simio leyendo.

¿Así que no le importaba? Verlo tan fresco llenó de enojo a Helga, además de que no es el ser más paciente del mundo.

Ella decidió que se divertiría un poco, hizo marcha atrás chocando con fuerza contra el auto de Doug.

—¡MI AUTO! ¡BRUJA LOCA!

Gerald, que estaba observando todo desde la vereda estaba entre sorprendido y divertido, definitivamente esa Pataki podía ser muy impredecible, y aunque le dio pena por el auto (no por su dueño) unas risitas no pudo retener.

Helga sonrió, primero con orgullo, luego con diversión sincera. Escuchar a Gerald reír no pudo hacer nada más que hacerla sentir mejor.

No supo ni porque.

.

* * *

.

—Mi seguro no cubre dolor menstrual, niña.

—Entonces di que tuve un ataque, Bob. —giro sus ojos.

—Me estas castigando, ¿no, Olga?

—Helga, Bob, Helga.

—Me castigas porque no quiero que vayas a esa universidad lejos de aquí.

—Estrellé ese auto porque el conductor era un real idiota, pero ya que quieres discutir esto, Bob, lo hagamos. Estoy harta, quiero que me dejes elegir a mí a donde voy a ir y que voy a hacer. Mi opinión si cuenta, después de todo, es MI vida, MIA.

—Soy tu padre jovencita y estoy en todo mi derecho al hacer las elecciones por ti. Te quedarás y serás parte del negocio familiar de localizadores.

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—No. No, papá. No voy a hacerme cargo de esa estúpida tienda de localizadores, no quiero y no vas a obligarme. Quiero poder controlar mi vida, así como tu controlaste la tuya.

—¿Y sabes que quiero yo...?

Sonó su teléfono y tuvo que atender.

—Otro día discutimos sobre esto, niña.

Enseguida se puso a gritar todo tipo de vulgaridades a un empleado suyo que cometio un error. Uno simple pero un error.

—Cuando quieras. —respondió con descaro y se marchó de allí.

—¡Hermanita bebé! ¿Cómo es eso de que a Doug le estrellaste el auto? Eso esta muy, muy mal.

Uh, Olga parecía a punto de llorar. Helga giro los ojos y se fue, no estaba de humor para soportar ello mucho más

.

* * *

.

—Gerald... Gerald, ¿Gerald?

—¿Eh? Oh si, viejo, lo siento, ¿que pasa? —miro a su costado, tanto Rhonda como Arnold estaban mostrándole un folleto.—¿Y esto?

—Es una fiesta que daré, es perfecto para que invites a Helga.

—Genial, Rhonda, el problema es que soy solo un chico, no un brujo, ¿cómo voy a conseguir que _"Pesadilla Pataki"_ quiera ir a una fiesta? Mucho más a tú fiesta, Rhonda.

—Oh vamos, sé que podrás con eso.

—Eso espero, viejo, eso espero.

—¡Johanssen!

Gerald se sintió como si fuera un empleado holgazán y su jefe lo haya atrapado.

—¿Si, Doug?

—Pague por adelantado y espero resultados.

—Entiendo que estés enojado porque Helga estampó tu auto y eso.

—Enojado no, furioso, espero que domes a la fierecilla de una jodida vez porque esa mujer me va a volver loco.

—Paciencia. Dará resultados... eso espero.

—Por tu bien, yo también.

.

* * *

.

—¿Te enteraste de la fiesta el sábado en casa de Rhonda?

—¡Sí! Y la verdad es que muero de ganas por ir, Arnold, el problema es que dependo completamente de mi hermanita, y Helga no es... no es muy social.

—Créeme, lo sé, estoy trabajando en eso pero por el momento nada funcionó. ¿Estas segura de que ella no...?

—¿Prefiere a las chicas? No, encontré una foto de un hombre bastante guapo, y su habitación, muy en desacuerdo con su forma de actuar es de un color rosa muy aniñado. Creo que no cambio la pintura desde que tenía once.

—Necesitaría saber que es lo que le gusta a Helga.

—No lo sé, una vez escuche que le gustaría que no fuese un completo estúpido.

—Genial, este no lo es. Pero hace falta más.

—¿Estas sugiriendo algo como hurgar en el cuarto de mi hermanita bebé? Aunque no debería hacerlo yo... podría.

—Eso sería increíble.

—Pero a ti no te dejaré pasar, eres un chico después de todo, y es el santuario de una dama. Un cuarto es muy personal.

—Por si te interesa, Rhonda también esta implicada en están tratando de ayudarnos.

—¡Perfecto! Será con ella entonces que busque en el cuarto de mi hermanita algo de utilidad.

—Eso sería increíble, podría ayudar mucho. Gracias, Olga.

—Eres tú el que me está ayudando, —dijo con una voz tan dulce que embobo completamente a Arnold. —Así que muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** La fierecilla indomable

 **Resumen:** Olga y Helga son dos hermanas, las dos van al mismo curso, pero son muy diferentes. Su padre no va a permitir que Olga salga a ninguna fiesta o reunión si Helga no va con ella. Arnold por su parte está enamorado de Olga y en una fiesta se lo quiere confesar, así es como le pide a Gerald que lo ayude. Basado en la obra de Shakespeare.

 **Notas:** Basado o más bien una adaptación de la obra de Shakespeare, la fierecilla domada. Aunque es más bien basada en la película Diez razones para odiarte que a su vez está basada en la obra. Solo cambie la última palabra porque admitámoslo... Helga nunca será domada xD. Ni la idea principal de la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la narración de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Quizas malas palabras y esto es un **Gerald x Helga.** Gelga o como se llame la pareja xD

 **La fierecilla indomable**

 **Capítulo 3**

Con la brillante idea de Olga así es como se encaminaban las dos muchachas, una rubia y otra morena, las dos amigas, en esa habitación de Helga que podía o no ser un laberinto.

La habitación rosa pastel le envió un escalofrió a la columna vertebral de la morena. Mientras que Olga revisaba estante por estante, hasta que encontró un relicario, se mordió el labio inferior, pensando si tomarlo y observarlo o dejarlo allí donde estaba. Un relicario de hecho es una cosa sumamente personal e íntima. Mucho más que su cuarto o su ropa interior. Entonces decidió no tocar ese relicario, más por respeto que por otra cosa, ni siquiera lo observó. Podía contener la foto de su madre, o su padre, incluso un chico, ¿un chico? Esa idea descabellada pronto salió de su mente. No podía gustarle un chico a su hermanita bebé, ella lo sabría.

Con cuidado tomo todo lo que se encontraba al rededor.

Horarios, un par de papeles, sus excelentes en clases de literatura... Olga creyó ver un poema suelto, con la nota máxima en el papel. Y lo leyó de corrido, era atrapante, apasionado, y a pesar de haberlo leído a las apuradas sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Un amor no correspondido.

—¿Olga? ¿Porque Helga tiene estos zapatos de tacón alto debajo de la cama?

—¿Mm?—giro para mirar a quien le hablaba, se había concentrado completamente en el poema. Definitivamente su hermana era un enigma—Solo la vi una vez con tacos en toda mi vida, y fue en tu pijamada.

—Si, debe ser que le avergüenza su feminidad y por eso oculta esto debajo de su cama.

La explicación de Rhonda podía ser acertada pero esa explicación era demasiado simple, quizá ese tacón tenía algún otro significado para su hermana.

—Devuélvelo a donde estaba, y toma. Horarios, una lista de bandas de música y dos entradas para "El bar de la poesía" irá el miércoles a la noche.

—¡Increíble! ¿A Helga le gusta la poesía? Esto será un notición.

—No, por favor, Rhonda, no divulgues nada de esto, te lo pido como amiga.

—Esta bien. —dijo resignada y quedándose con las ganas, la morena -¡Pero podremos hacer que Gerald vaya a ese bar!

—Suena una fabulosa idea, quizá la sorprenda. Ahora vámonos, debe estar por llegar.

Rhonda le saco una foto a sus horarios, dejaron todo el cuarto como estaba y antes de irse la morena sonrió pícara.

—Antes de eso...

Ella fue hacia el cajón de la ropa íntima. Frente a sus ojos: Es justo lo que ella quería encontrar.

—Mira, ropa interior negra.

Ambas chicas quedaron impactadas, y se miraron significativamente. Entendiéndose con una simple mirada.

.

* * *

.

—¿Que encontraron, chicas?

Al día siguiente, Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda y Olga se encontraron en los pasillos de la escuela pública 118 para poder conversar de lo ocurrido en la habitación de la chica más ruda de toda Hillwood.

—Acabo de pasarte por chat la foto de los horarios de Helga, Gerald.—dijo Rhonda muy orgullosa.

La rubia se encontraba pensativa.

—¿Estas bien, Olga? —pregunto Arnold preocupado

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, si, claro!

A ella eso que hacían le estaba empezando a parecer una mala idea, pero ella quería tener vida social y que su hermana tenga también una.

—Bueno, aparte encontramos unas entradas para "El bar de la poesía" y pensamos que deberías ir, Gerald. Irá el miércoles y si estás ahí seguro la impresionaras.

—¿Poesía? Rayos, ¡que aburrido!—se quejó el moreno, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que habían dicho—Esperen...¿Me están diciendo que a Helga G. Pataki le gusta la poesía?—él no parecía creérselo, su rubio amigo tampoco.

—Aunque no lo crean Helga es muy apasionada. A veces habla sola y recita poesía.—habló Olga, sin saber si estaba hablando de más o no.

—Wow... no sabía que Helga era tan profunda... ¿y a ti te gusta la poesía? —pregunto interesado Arnold a la rubia.

—Mmm... yo... prefiero otras artes como la danza clásica o la música.

—Eso también es muy profundo.

Gerald giro los ojos, viendo a su amigo babosear por esa chica bonita.

—Bien. Iré el miércoles.

—¡Genial! Y por cierto, Helga tiene ropa interior negra. —dijo Rhonda, entusiasmada con su descubrimiento.

Arnold se sentía un depravado, aunque ni él ni Gerald habían preguntado algo como eso y fue Rhonda la que lo dijo. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más. El moreno estaba igual de curioso que su mejor amigo.

—¿Que tiene eso? -pregunto Gerald, porque aunque Arnold quería su boca se abría y cerraba.

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas porque ninguno de los dos chicos sabían.

—Significa que espera tener sexo en algún momento de su vida.—aclaró Rhonda como si fuera obvio. —por si les interesa...—después se partió en risas.

Las mejillas y las orejas de ambos hombres estaban calientes, tan calientes y rojas que a Olga le dieron pena.

.

* * *

.

El día miércoles a las siete de la noche, Gerald Johanssen fue a ese estúpido bar donde Helga se encontraría. Seguramente estaría durmiéndose en cuanto entrará y escuchara dos palabras de esas personas. Al menos que claro, sirvieran ese oloroso queso francés que tanto le gustaba.

Una vez que entró se sentía el chico más fuera de lugar del mundo. Es decir, ahí todo el mundo tenía boinas, aspecto frases o fumaba con gracia y elegancia. Una vez que se sentó solo pidió una gaseosa y se concentró en "disfrutar" del espectáculo, aunque por supuesto, debía buscar a Helga.

Empezó a buscarla, con su mirada. Por todos lados. Resulta que estaba un par de mesas a su derecha.

Charlaba con Pheobe, y otra chica más que se parecía bastante a... ¿Lila? En fin, la cosa es que no se veía molesta. Por el contrario, estaba relajada y eso ciertamente le sorprendía.

Incluso la vio sonreír. Y por dios, ¿se estaba riendo? No puede ser.

Iba a acercarse, entonces se paró, pero inmediatamente volvió a sentarse, porque las cortinas se abrieron y en el escenario apareció un hombre. Gerald se giró para ver a Helga, completamente atrapada y concentrada en ese hombre, incluso antes de que empezara a hablar, y cuando lo hizo, Gerald no pudo entender ni una sola de sus palabras, tampoco es que le prestara atención. A lo único que estaba atento era a como los ojos de la rubia brillaban con cada oración que el hombre compartía. A como sus manos arrugaban su remera, la que estrujaba justo en la zona de su pecho cada vez que el hombre decía cosas que parecían ser muy profundas o ciertas. Atento a como Helga fruncía con suavidad su ceño, pareciendo concentrada, o como se mordía el labio. Al final, ella fue una de las primeras en pararse y aplaudir. Sin dudas, esa poesía a ella le había fascinado.

Y Gerald pudo ver un lado de Helga que nunca había visto, y conocer un poco más el interior de la Pataki. Lo que decían todos era cierto "las mujeres son complicadas" o al menos esta mujer, porque no había forma de que Gerald la entendiera.

Solo pudo entender lo hermosa que se veía en esos instantes, cuando no estaba todo el tiempo a la defensiva, como si cualquiera que le hable en realidad quisiera atacarla.

Gerald nunca quería atacarla.

La siguiente que paso era una mujer, pero cuando giro a ver a Helga no noto lo mismo que había notado con la poesía del hombre. Su cara era de aburrimiento. Odio a esa chica, porque por su culpa no pudo ver a Helga G. Pataki ser ella sin barreras una vez más.

Decidió escuchar el poema de la chica, ella no lo estaba haciendo bien, había algo que faltaba en su mirada y su manera de hablar, y su poema en realidad no decía nada.

Entonces, al finalizar ella, hubo un descanso leve, Gerald pensó en ir con Helga, pero por supuesto, ella siempre estaba un paso adelante del resto.

—¿Qué haces aquí pelos de borrego? Porque si estás aquí para invitarme a algún lado yo...

—Ahórratelo, Pataki, por favor, deja de arruinarme la noche, quiero disfrutar.

Helga se quedó un tanto sorprendida. Gerald se sintió orgulloso de causar esa reacción en ella.

—¿Tu... disfrutas de la poesía?

—Si... bueno... sí, es decir, soy nuevo por estos lugares y eso, pero si, la disfruto bastante.

Aunque el moreno más bien disfrutaba ver a la rubia escuchando la función.

—Eso no me lo esperaba, pelos de espagueti.

—Hay muchísimas cosas que no sabes de mí, Helga, y muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Por eso deberíamos conocernos.

—Mmh, ah si, no lo creo.

Lo rechazó una vez más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía su mesa. Gerald sabía que no podía dejarla ir, y por eso se le tenía que ocurrir algo pronto.

—¡No sabía que te podías ver tan sexy cuando sonríes!

Grito, y entonces trago saliva, se había ganado un ojo morado seguramente, porque todas las chicas del lugar empezaron a reírse. Helga giro su rostro, estaba rojísima.

Muchos pensarían que era por el enojo, pero Gerald tuvo la sensación de que era la verguenza, y no pudo evitarlo, sonrió, Helga se veía muy bonita avergonzada. De hecho, también se veía bonita enojada. Y en ese momento se sentía de esas dos maneras.

—¡Cállate, Johanssen!

—¿Significa que vendrás a la fiesta de Rhonda conmigo? —grito Gerald para que escuchase, aunque estaban a una distancia prudente. Todas las chicas de ahí hacían bullicio y susurraban cosas como _"Dile que si, es guapo, ¡acepta!"_ Ella se sintió algo atacada, pero respiro profundo y no se lo hizo saber.

Supuso que esta vez, andar a la defensiva como siempre, no le serviría de mucho. Solo le quedaba ser "misteriosa".

—¡Tal vez!

Fue a sentarse a la mesa en su lugar, nerviosa, casi arrancándose de la cabeza sus cabellos rubios.

—¿Helga...? ¿Estás bien?

—Si, Lila. No es nada.

Pero Phoebe y Lila se miraron, las dos conocían lo suficiente a su amiga como para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Helga pensaba que allí había gato encerrado, es decir, Gerald nunca le había prestado atención en su vida.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, nunca la había prestado atención de esa forma, como interés romántico. Siempre la había visto como una bruja, una loca, alguien a quien le debías de respetar o en su defecto temer.

Entonces, ¿porque ahora estaba con ella, ahí? ¿será para molestarla? Probablemente solo quiere que sea una chica más en su extensa lista de chicas (chicas con el cuerpo y sin las neuronas) y eso ella no lo iba a permitir. También había una tercera opción, ¿una apuesta? Eso tenía que ser, de esas apuestas estúpidas que se hacen ahora los chicos de su edad. Pero Gerald no saldría con ella ni por dinero... ¿verdad?

Finalmente el descanso se terminó y el anfitrión invito a uno de los espectadores a compartir, aunque no sea un poema muy extenso. Phoebe levanto la mano.

—¿Así que a ti te gustaría, jovencita?

—Disculpe señor, lo mío no es la poesía pero a mi amiga le gustaría...

La asiática señalo a Helga y ella negó espantada.

—¡Phoebe, no! ¿No ves que aquí esta el pelos de espagueti? —dijo como un susurro, histerica.

—Pero Helga, deberías compartir tu talento con todos. —añadió con dulzura y tranquilidad Lila. —No debes avergonzarte.

—No seas tímida, jovencita.

Suspiro, no le quedaba de otra, solo le quedaba rogar que el cabeza de cepillo se compadeciera de ella y no les digiera nada a sus otros compañeros. No podía sentirse más incómoda allí, sentada en el escenario.

Mientras que Gerald casi se cae de su asiento cuando ve a Helga allí mismo en el escenario. Helga recitando poesía, eso es algo que el moreno no se podía perder.

Helga miro directamente hacía esos ojos chocolates que la acosaban y no la dejaban en paz. Suspiró, sentía que iba a ser su fin. Pero ella tenía en cuenta que todo iba a estar bien siempre y cuando no mencionara _"Arnold"_ en la poesía, tenía medirse, controlar sus palabras.

Pero es que ese mismo era el problema con su arte, su poesía, es pasión pura aquella que la guía, es inspiración que no puede controlar, y no piensa en nada, en que aquello que pronuncia puede traerle graves consecuencias. Solo piensa en una cosa: El que vendría a ser su inspiración en esos momentos: El bobo cabeza de balón.

Cerró sus ojos, simplemente eso, y dejo que la magia surja y las palabras fluyan como agua.

.

* * *

.

Gerald no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, siquiera observando. La mismísima Helga G. Pataki, hablando con sinceridad, y pasión y un montón de otras cosas que hacían que el no pudiera apartar la vista de ella.

Helga tenía un problema, ella siempre era sincera cuando decía algo de lo demás (excepto, quizá cuando alguien le caía bien y se negaba a aceptarlo) pero ella nunca era sincera con ella misma o con lo que sentía.

Al menos eso es lo que Phoebe le dijo acerca de Helga cuando ellos salieron juntos.

Ella se veía hermosa, libre, llena de pasión, sin ninguna barrera alzada. Lo único que Gerald pudo entender de todo lo que había pronunciado la rubia fue que se trataba de un amor no correspondido. Uno que ella daría lo que fuera para que él le correspondiese, o, de lo contrario, ella pudiera olvidarlo.

Gerald ni siquiera sabía si era de verdad lo que Helga estaba sintiendo, pero se prometió ayudarla con eso de "dejar de sentir algo por su amor no correspondido" sea quien fuera aquel chico misterioso.

Si es que antes él no sentía interés alguno por la poesía todo eso cambio en cuanto escucho a Helga.

.

* * *

.

Terminó y todo el mundo se paró de sus asientos solo para aplaudirle, Helga abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que tenía audiencia. Algo a lo que claramente no estaba acostumbrada (dejando de lado a Brainy)

Bajo del escenario y la intercepto nadie más ni nadie menos que el chico afro que había estado tratando de evitar.

—Eso fue increíble.

Helga lo miraba con incredulidad, asombrada, en serio no se esperaba un comentario así, tan... sincero, de su parte.

—Soy una persona increíble, pelos necios.

No pudo evitar pensar en industrias futuro en ese instante. Tampoco pudo evitar comparar unos ojos singularmente verdes con los marrones que tenía en frente. Encontró una gran diferencia, una que no había notado antes.

Esos ojos café, a diferencia de aquel par de ojos esmeraldas, la miraban a ella. A ella, no a Olga, como siempre los ojos verdes se giraban buscando la dulce mirada de su hermana, y nunca su mirada hostil.

Olga, Olga, Olga y siempre Olga. En algún momento tenía que ser Helga... ¿no?

.

 **N/A:** _**Importante:**_ Me voy de vacaciones, así que va a ser un **_largo rato_** el que no actualice. Pero una vez que vuelva prometo ponerme al día. Gracias por leer :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** La fierecilla indomable

 **Resumen:** Olga y Helga son dos hermanas, las dos van al mismo curso, pero son muy diferentes. Su padre no va a permitir que Olga salga a ninguna fiesta o reunión si Helga no va con ella. Arnold por su parte está enamorado de Olga y en una fiesta se lo quiere confesar, así es como le pide a Gerald que lo ayude. Basado en la obra de Shakespeare **.**

 **Notas:** Basado o más bien una adaptación de la obra de Shakespeare, la fierecilla domada. Aunque es más bien basada en la película Diez razones para odiarte que a su vez está basada en la obra. Solo cambie la última palabra porque admitámoslo... Helga nunca será domada xD. Ni la idea principal de la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la narración de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Quizás malas palabras y esto es un **Gerald x Helga.** Gelga o como se llame la pareja xD

 **La fierecilla indomable**

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿Entonces, iras con Gerald a la fiesta?

Pregunto entusiasmada Lila, Helga miro a Phoebe muy seriamente, que la miro, al principio sin entender, y luego sorprendida decidió acomodarse los lentes antes de contestar su pregunta no verbal.

—Para nada, Helga, no me importa que estés con Gerald y vayan juntos a esa fiesta. El... ya no me interesa de esa forma. Ahora...

—Lo sé, lo sé, ahora te gusta ese cerebrito andante. Lo entiendo Phoebs. Tampoco es que me haga ilusión salir con el pelos de espagueti pero tiene material para chantajearme. Díganme que van a ir a la fiesta, ciertamente no tengo gana alguna de ir a la fiesta de la princesita.

—¡Claro que iré, Helga! Rhonda es mi amiga.

—Yo necesito... tengo... una reunión de estudio.

Ella estaba completamente roja, por el comentario anterior de la rubia y no solo por eso.

—¿Una reunión de estudio con ese cerebro con patas? —pregunto, viendo con diversión como su tierna amiga asiática moría de vergüenza. —Esta bien, por lo menos estará allí Lila...

—¡Si! Ya verás Helga, nos la pasaremos súper bien.

A Helga le dio un escalofrió.

-A veces te pareces tanto a Olga. Y no. Eso no es bueno.

.

* * *

.

—¡Lo conseguí! —dijo Gerald, exaltado a su rubio amigo cabeza de balón y a una muchacha morena con complejos de princesa.—¡Conseguí una cita con Helga! Bueno, no exactamente una cita, pero irá conmigo a tu fiesta.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto emocionada Rhonda. —¡Excelente! Significa que Olga irá.

Gerald giro los ojos, siempre era Olga y sinceramente eso ya le estaba fastidiando, incluso a él.

Arnold puso cara de bobo enamorado, y el chico afro suspiro. Era tarde para intentar recuperar el cerebro de su amigo así que decidió ir a su próxima clase.

.

* * *

.

Gerald fue a la casa de Helga para recogerla, ah si, tres horas antes de la fiesta, fue idea de Rhonda, supuestamente para que todo sea más fácil.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, pelos necios?

—Pensaba que podríamos hacer algo antes de la fiesta.

Ella iba a replicar, pero sonrió burlona cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

—Perfecto. Están dando las luchas.

Okey, esto no es lo que se supone que haría con cualquier chica... claro que Pataki no era cualquier chica. Vieron las luchas, su padre también estaba allí.

—Oh, tu eres el amiguito de Helga, Gerni, Gordan...

—Gerald, señor Pataki.

—Si, si, como sea, Gerdi. ¡Vamos, acabalo, ya lo tienes a tus pies, ahora destrózalo!

No dejaba de gritarle a la televisión y Helga parecía emocionaba, daba algunos gritos y ánimos, ciertamente más femeninos que los de su papá, pero no por eso menos apasionados y emocionados. Gerald ni siquiera supo cuando se dejó llevar, casi sin pensarlo.

Grito, eufórico, en el momento en que Pete El Grandulón (uno de los mejores peleadores de lucha libre de ese entonces) ganó, sin pensarlo y fue cuando se dejó llevar por la emoción. Helga también de dejo llevar, ambos gritaron, se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza, Helga prácticamente se tiro en sus brazos, y luego del festejo Bob pegó el grito en el cielo y casi echa a Gerald de su casa por acercarse tanto a una de sus hijas. Helga y Gerald se miraron mutuamente, uno avergonzado y la otra también pero sin dejar que se notara, solo tenía su ceño muy fruncido, parecía molesta.

Por suerte, Bob recibió una llamada y se alejó de los jóvenes.

—Tu padre de verdad es muy sobreprotector.

—Siempre tiene miedo de que pasen "accidentes"

—¿Accidentes? ¿cómo cuales accidentes?

—De verdad que eres lento, Geraldo.

Ignoro el comentario, estaba aprendiendo. De verdad todos esos apodos habían dejado de importarle desde el miércoles pasado, cuando se enteró que Helga no era un moustro o bruja sin alma, y que en realidad era un chica con muchas emociones y sentimientos.

Llegó a comprender que Pataki tenía dos facetas: La Artística y La Ruda.

La Artística: espontanea, apasionada, impulsiva, sentimental, con una curiosa y extraña visión del mundo y lo que sea que la rodea. Esta Helga sale de vez en cuando, cuando encuentra inspiración, alguna motivación. Siempre es impredecible pero es infinitamente interesante.

La Ruda: fuerte, indiferente hacía los sentimientos de los demás, no deja que nadie la pisotee ni se burle de ella, seguramente es una manera de protegerse. Aunque hay una Helga ruda que es real: aquella que pone apodos, cuenta chistes que aunque no sean muy apropiados son muy divertidos, ama las luchas y la acción, la que defiende sus intereses y ama los deportes, también es un excelente líder cuando quiere y ha demostrado serlo en el beisbol.

Y por supuesto debía tener más de dos facetas, muchas más. Gerald, que antes no quería saber nada, ahora estaba seguro de querer conocer todas aquellas facetas. Solo conocerlas y aceptarlas, jamás tratar de entenderlas, porque Gerald era tan simple que seguro se rompería la cabeza tratando de descifrar el misterio Helga G. Pataki.

El punto es que no había una real Helga, todas esas cualidades son parte de su personalidad. Helga no es SOLO una niña ruda ni es SOLO una poeta romántica. Es mucho más, es las dos cosas y quizá mucho más.

—Ya habla, Pataki, ¿a qué te refieres con accidentes? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Veras, chico afro, cuando dos seres humanos se quieren, en este caso, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre deposita su semillita en la mujer...

Gerald casi se muere. Primero se puso muy muy pálido, estaba aguantando la respiración, después se puso más rojo que un jitomate, recuperando por completo todo el color de su rostro. Ahora si que se sentía un lento por no haber entendido antes lo que Helga le estaba diciendo. Además, ¡ella era la chica! Ella tendría que estarse avergonzado por la conversación, ¡no él! Helga se rio con fuerza.

Helga podría ser una poeta apasionada... pero también era una cruel bruja despiadada.

.

* * *

.

Había resultado ser que los "accidentes" eran niños no deseados, que se "formaban" o hacían en fiestas adolescentes llenas de descontrol y hormonas.

Estuvieron en la sala, un rato largo hablando. Gerald no notó a Miriam por ningún lado, pero sinceramente no se atrevió a preguntar por ella.

La única vez que había ido a la casa de Helga fue cuando tenía doce, en sexto grado, porque debían realizar un proyecto de ciencias y cuando llego la casa estaba muy sucia y la mamá de Helga había quedado completamente dormida en el sillón de su casa. De su boca salía un hilito de saliva, era realmente desagradable, Helga tuvo que despertarla, busco cereales o algún aperitivo para que comieran, pero en la cocina no había nada. Finalmente fueron arriba, la habitación de Helga, fue la primera y última vez que entró. Una vez que Gerald se fue de allí, antes de salir pudo notar que Miriam se había quedado dormida otra vez, esta vez sobre la mesa.

El cuarto de Helga, ¿cómo sería ahora? ¿habría cambiado su color rosa chicle por uno más maduro o más acorde a su personalidad tan cámbiate y extraña?

—Tierra llamando a pelos de espagueti.

—¿Mm? ¡Ah! Helga lo siento.

—¿En que estabas pensando, cara de mono?

"En tu habitación"

Sonaba como todo un pervertido.

—En nada, discúlpame.

—Bien, te decía que voy al baño. Voy a prepararme para la dichosa fiesta a la que vamos. No toques ni hurgues nada porque te cortaré los dedos de la mano.

La amenaza le dio escalofríos.

—Claro Helga, ve tranquila al baño Pataki, no soy un ladrón.

Dijo algo indignado.

—Eso yo no lo sé, Johanssen. —dijo la rubia y se retiró.

Gerald no pudo contener su curiosidad y empezó a indagar en su casa, Olga sería la que se ocuparía de la limpieza, supuso. De todas maneras la casa estaba llena de fotos de ella.

Olga y sus padres, Olga y sus premios, Olga y la primera vez que aprendió a andar en bicicleta, con su padre, con sus amigas, Olga en su primera salida. Solo había una foto en donde Helga estaba, una familiar, sus dos padres abrazaban a Olga y la otra rubia, de diez u once años tenía la uniceja fruncida y los brazos cruzados, parecía fastidiada.

Helga, a diferencia de las otras chicas, se demoraba no más de cinco minutos, su pelo estaba suelto, ondulado y hermoso, sus pestañas algo más largas, rizadas y oscuras, su rostro con un fino toque de maquillaje, sus labios pintados de un suave carmesí, tenía una campera de cuero, y unos jeans ajustados que lograban demostrar la hermosa figura que se había hecho al crecer.

—Geraldo, ¿qué pasa? ¿te comió la lengua el gato? —se burló ella.

—Es solo... que estas preciosa.

Su sinceridad hizo que Helga se descolocará y perdiera su sonrisa arrogante.

Olga justo bajaba con Sheena, trataron de abrir la puerta pero su padre cruzó la sala, bastante rápido.

—¿A dónde van, chicas?

Olga sonrió nerviosa.

—A la fiesta de Rhonda papi...

—No si tu hermana no va, ya sabes.

Olga miro a Helga, sorprendida.

—¡Hermanita bebé! —la rubia giro los ojos ante tal apodo estúpido —¡Si estas preciosa! ¿también vas a la fiesta?

Helga se limitó a asentir.

—¡Si! Va a ser aún más divertido.

Gerald se ofreció a llevar a las tres chicas.

—Pero antes de que te las lleves, Gordon. —empezó Bob, Gerald no tuvo ni ganas de corregir su error. —Quiero que te pongas la panza, Olga.

—¿Yo? ¿Porque solo yo? —dijo apenada —la panza no papi...

—Lo siento Olga, pero algún día me lo vas a agradecer. Además a tu hermana no le pongo la panza porque ella sabe cuidarse sola.

—¡Yo también, papi! Yo nací primero, por unos segundos pero primero.

—Vamos, Olga, ponte la panza y deja de lloriquear para que podamos irnos.

Gerald estaba muy curioso, no pudo evitar reírse fuerte cuando vio lo que era la "panza" era una especie de traje que tenía una panza de embarazada. Sheena parecía divertida pero no se reía por respeto a Olga, quien parecía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—La panza tiene peso, para que "podamos sentir el peso de nuestras acciones" —dijo Helga entre comillas esto último, y se empezó a reír con fuerza. —bueno, ya vamos, porque no quiero que Olga llore, se le corra el maquillaje y se demore dos horas para volver a ponérselo.

.

* * *

.

Una vez que llegaron, Helga no perdió el tiempo y se escabulló entre la multitud. Se sentía un poco muy agobiada, en especial por lo bien que la había pasado esa tarde con el pelos necios.

—¿Helga...? ¿Helga? —Gerald la llamaba, pero a ella no le importaba. No se detuvo ni una vez.

El moreno buscando a la rubia se topó con unos pelos dorados, pero no eran de la melena suelta de Helga, si no de su mejor amigo con la cabeza ovalada.

—Oh, Gerald, ¿cómo te fue en la casa de Helga?

Iba a contestar que terrible... pero sería una mentira, de hecho, fue más divertido que tener esas típicas citas en donde él tenía que hacer todo el trabajo, vestirse bien, pagar, y todo por hacer feliz a la chica, casi sin disfrutar nada. Hablaron de estupideces, se pelearon verbalmente algunas otras veces (todas las peleas verbales, como no, las ganaba ella, por ser una orgullosa Pataki) también vieron una película absurda de la que se burlaron y ambos se sintieron bastante cómodos con la presencia del otro.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba pasar la tarde con el _"Terror Pataki"_

Gerald sonrió, pero supo inmediatamente que su amigo buscaba a una rubia, y no a la misma rubia que el buscaba. El problema es que Olga en ese mismo instante estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Doug.

—¿Has visto a Olga?

—No... —Gerald mintió, para proteger a su amigo, aunque estaba consciente de que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Olga en esa fiesta estaba descubriendo que Doug no es perfecto ni mucho mejor que los demás, de hecho era realmente aburrido hablar con él. Solo decía que una revista lo había elegido para ser su "chico modelo". No es que la rubia no estuviera feliz por él, pero la charla se sentía tan... vacía. "Vacía porque no hay nada en su cabeza, reacciona, Olga" sintió en su cabeza claramente la voz de su hermanita.

Arnold después de tanto buscarla, la encontró.

—¡Olga!

—A-arnold —saludo nerviosa.

—Te ves... hermosa.

—¿Yo también me veo hermoso, no? —pregunto burlón Doug, mientras agarraba de la cintura a Olga —vamos, nena, hay más posiciones de modelaje que quiero mostrarte.

Se alejaron de él, Olga realmente quería hablar con Arnold, pero estaba apenada por lo ocurrido, y se sentía una tonta. El rubio se quedó mirando por donde se habían ido la chica de sus sueños y el chico modelo.

.

* * *

.

—¡Helga! ¿se puede saber dónde habías estado? ¡te estuve buscando por una hora!

—Que exagerado, pelos necios. —dijo mientras se tomaba un buen trago de algo con alcohol. Arrugo la nariz. Muy amargo.

Amargo como lo que había en su pecho. El primer disgusto de la noche fue encontrarse a su hermana con ese imbécil de Doug que solo la dañaría, y después, ver como el amor de su vida, Arnold, no tan solo miraba con anhelo a su hermana, sino que también con tristeza. Arnold siendo rechazado por su hermana. Ironías de la vida.

Como sea, esa noche tal vez porque tenía alcohol en su sistema o porque había demasiada gente y se sentía mareada, pero pudo ver las cosas claras y llegar a dos conclusiones: Arnold jamás se fijaría en ella. Es la primera. Y la segunda: por más que fuera un torpe cabeza de balón lo único que le deseaba era felicidad, porque le seguía importando, y si esa felicidad podía dársela su hermana que así sea. Omitiendo completamente el importante detalle que por más que no tolere a Olga también es importante su felicidad, y que Doug no la va a hacer feliz para nada, cuando en cambio, Arnold si.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—¿Acaso estas ciego? Estoy bebiendo. Es lo que se supone que se hace en una de estas fiestas.

—No necesariamente...

—Cállate. Estas peor que Big Bob.

Helga se dio media vuelta y se fue, por supuesto, con el pelos de escoba siguiéndole los pasos. Aunque Gerald ya no tenía el pelo tan largo como antes y ahora estaba mucho más atractivo... ¿qué? El alcohol sí que le estaba haciendo efecto, eso es lo que la rubia pudo pensar antes de que escuchara como detrás de ella una chica se lanzaba a Gerald para manosearlo y le exigía "bésame" y Gerald, no pudo más que entregársela al primer chico que vio y decirle "bésalo a él"

Menos mal que lo hizo, porque Helga iba a asesinar a esa regalada con sus propias manos, aunque la chica este borracha... y ella misma lo este.

Gerald tomo de la muñeca a Helga.

—Basta Helga, detente un segundo...

Entonces alguien grito "¡PELEA!" y eso fue todo.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Lo hice! Lo hice, logre subir otro capítulo antes de irme :D aunque no creo tener tiempo para subir mas, espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a _Sandra Strickland_ por desear que me divierta y porque creo que es la única persona que lee notas xD (en serio, a veces ni yo las leo). Ahora si, nos leemos! -3-


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** La fierecilla indomable

 **Resumen:** Olga y Helga son dos hermanas, las dos van al mismo curso, pero son muy diferentes. Su padre no va a permitir que Olga salga a ninguna fiesta o reunión si Helga no va con ella. Arnold por su parte está enamorado de Olga y en una fiesta se lo quiere confesar, así es como le pide a Gerald que lo ayude. Basado en la obra de Shakespeare.

 **Notas:** Basado o más bien una adaptación de la obra de Shakespeare, la fierecilla domada. Aunque es más bien basada en la película Diez razones para odiarte que a su vez está basada en la obra. Solo cambie la última palabra porque admitámoslo... Helga nunca será domada xD. Ni la idea principal de la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo la narración de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencia:** Quizás malas palabras y esto es un **Gerald x Helga**. Gelga o como se llame la pareja xD

 **La fierecilla indomable**

 **Capitulo cinco.**

Entonces alguien grito "¡PELEA!" y eso fue todo.

Gritos, chillidos, bullicio, gente empujando a otra, mezclándose, tan pronto como agarro a Helga tuvo que soltarla, Helga grito emocionada y fue a ver quiénes peleaban.

Resulta que el loquito de Curly y el gordo de Harold estaban arreglando sus diferencias a golpes, todo por nadie más ni nadie menos que la princesa Lloyd. Rhonda obviamente lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que en medio de la pelea se cae una decoración muy valiosa de su madre. Cuando la princesa dice "AFUERA" es cuando, sin dejar de matarse, Harold tiro a Curly por la ventana y ambos cayeron afuera de la casa, por suerte estaban en el primer piso, Helga empezó a reírse con mucha fuerza, Gerald se permitió sonreír, Helga se veía de verdad linda cuando se reía, aunque fuera por ver una pelea.

—Bueno Helga, creo que has tomado de más y ya tenemos que irn...

—Ya basta, Johanssen, no seas aburrido.—dijo, con su aliento apestando a alcohol, Gerald frunció el ceño y agarro su brazo.

—No, de verdad, Helga...

Odiaba que Helga fuera tan escurridiza, aunque sea parte de su ser.

.

* * *

.

Olga se escapó de Doug y de sus poses ridículas de modelo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, y busco a Arnold. El problema es que cuando vio al rubio y esos ojos verdes entre tristes y acusadores se posaron en sus ojos azules ella, Olga no pudo ni siquiera acercarse y disculparse, de la vergüenza, en cuanto vio a Lila, agarro su brazo y susurro confidente en su oído.

—Esta fiesta es una basura.

Su pelirroja amiga casi grita, nunca había escuchado esa palabra de la rubia, ni sabía que tenía ese vocabulario. Antes de que Lila pudiera preguntar nada, la música sonó más fuerte y se escucharon gritos y aplausos por parte de todos. Ambas fueron corriendo a ver lo que pasaba, y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

¡Helga, era Helga! Estaba parada en la mesa, ¡bailando! Y como se movía, Olga no sabía que su hermanita bebé bailaba tan bien.

— ¡Han logrado domar a la fierecilla! —grito alguien, Doug al parecer.

Y eso fue todo, Olga sabía que la fiesta no podía ser más basura.

.

* * *

.

Gerald, frente a la mesa, iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, y tenía mucho que ver con que Helga G. Pataki, el Terror de la P.S 118, este meneando su cuerpo de manera tan sensual frente a él.

Gerald estaba hipnotizado, y parecía que Helga se divertía torturando al moreno. En un movimiento, la rubia se paro en la mesa y se golpeó en la cabeza contra la enorme y elegante araña que colgaba desde el techo. Cayó en los brazos de Gerald, inconsciente y Johanssen tuvo que cargarla en brazos como si de una niña pequeña o una princesa se tratara.

— ¡Estoy bien, cepillo!

Si ella estuviera en sus cinco sentidos mataría a Gerald.

—No, no estas bien, mira si tienes una contusión. Ven, vamos.

La llevo afuera y la sentó en una silla, ella se balanceaba.

—Gerald, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?—pregunto Arnold, que se acercó a su amigo en cuanto lo vio.

— ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, viejo?

—Solo un segundo.

Se alejaron un poco de una muy ebria Helga, y aunque Arnold se preocupó por ella, tenía otros asuntos en la mente.

—Esto se acabó, Gerald. A Olga no le intereso, le gusta Doug.

—Viejo, ¿ella te gusta?

—Si...

— ¿Y vale la pena por todo esto?

—No lo sé, antes creía que si pero ya no lo sé.

—Mira, Arnold, tú eres mucho más hombre que Doug, y si te gusta no tienes que permitir que nadie te diga que no te mereces lo que quieres. Te lo mereces, viejo.

Arnold miro los ojos café de su amigo, y supo que hablaba honestamente. El asintió y Gerald volvió a su labor de evitar que Helga se cayera por los costados de la silla.

.

* * *

.

—Oye, no tienes que cuidarme, ¡suelta mi mano!

La Helga alcohólica también es una Helga agresiva, Gerald tendría que anotar eso. Agarro su mano y su cintura, nuevamente, sin hacerle caso, para que no se cayera.

— ¿Porque haces esto?

—Podrías tener una contusión.

—No te importaría si me muero.

—Claro que si.

— ¿Porque?

—Porque tendría que encontrar a otra chica que se interese en mí.

— ¡No habría ninguna!

Helga sabía que era mentira, que Johanssen era todo un don juan, pero decidió ignorarlo. Gerald sonrió.

—Yo quiero amor, ¡no odio ciego! —dijo muy divertido.

—Quiero sentarme un poco.

—Bien.

Estaban al lado de unas hamacas en el hermoso y bien cuidado jardín de la señorita Lloyd. Gerald ayudo a Helga a sentarse, aunque la descuido un momento y casi se cae para atrás en el columpio. La sostuvo y la sentó bien, después él se sentó a su lado y decidió hacer conversación.

—¿Porque no te llevas bien con Doug?

—¿Quien?

—Doug.

—Ahg, ese idiota. —se quejó.

—Bueno, tu venganza es muy buena, beber tequila hasta reventar tu hígado.—dijo con diversión sacándole una sonrisa a la bella rubia.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen.

— ¿Que dic...? Ay, no, no, no.

Helga se estaba durmiendo y Gerald no podía permitir eso luego de que ella se golpeara la cabeza. Puso sus grandes manos alrededor de sus enrojecidas mejillas y le dio unas palmaditas suaves, hasta que consiguió que abriera los ojos. El moreno suspiro con alivio y cuando lo vio, Helga sonrió.

—Tus ojos no son verdes. —dijo con una inmensa sonrisa—y me encantan.

Johanssen la miro confundida, probablemente él no sabía que significaba eso, pero para Helga era muy claro. Los ojos de Arnold eran sus favoritos, y eran verdes, y ahora está convencida de que los mejores ojos que ha visto son los de Gerald. La escena romántica fue definitivamente arruinada por Helga, quien no se aguantó y vomito sobre los zapatos lustrados de su cabeza de espagueti preferido, mientras que el solo pudo acariciar con su mano su cabeza.

.

* * *

.

—Vamos a la casa de Lorenzo después de esto, ¿vienes?

—Lo siento, Doug, tengo que estar en mi casa en diez minutos.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Yo puedo ir. —dijo Rhonda con una sonrisita.

—Espera, ¿cómo iré a casa?

Se quejó la rubia mientras que su amiga se iba con el chico.

—Hola, ¿te diviertes?—pregunto Arnold, pasando por su lado, algo desanimado.

—La verdad que no...¿Arnold?

El paro de caminar, pero seguía dándole la espalda.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

Prácticamente rogó y él accedió únicamente por ser un caballero.

.

* * *

.

En el auto del chico, Johanssen y Pataki escuchaban música a todo volumen, una mezcla de rock y pop.

— ¡Esto quiero!

— ¿Una banda?—pregunto bastante sorprendido Gerald, parece que Helga tenía otros lados artísticos aparte de la poesía.

—No, instalar audio estéreos. —dijo con sarcasmo.—¡Sí! Una banda. Bob estaría feliz.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la rubia. Y después de unos segundos Gerald apago la música.

—Yo no te veo como una chica que pide permiso.

—Ah, ¿ahora quieres conocerme, Johanssen?

—Bueno, parece buena idea.

—Todos piensan de mí que soy violenta.

—Finges serlo. Eres ruda, pero no malvada.

Fue como Helga lo miro, lo que lo puso sumamente incomodo, él se rasco la nuca y habló.

—Y tu padre... es un maldito matón, ¿no?

—No, solo quiere que sea alguien que no puedo ser—él la miro con confusión y ella contesto sus dudas—: Olga.

—Mira, sin ofender y aunque todos adoren a tu hermana... ella esta hueca, es solo una cara bonita.

—Oye... no eres tan idiota como creí que eras.

Primero sonrió un poquito, luego cerro los ojos, quizá presa del calor del momento y por primera vez no fue ella la que inicio el beso, ella acerco su cara, con los labios semi abiertos, esperando que la iniciativa la tome Gerald, la tome alguien más. Ella no quería solo besar, quería ser besada. En cuanto el moreno hablo, se sintió una estúpida, él había corrido el rostro y miraba al frente, con expresión seria y voz ronca le dijo:

—Mejor en otra ocasión.

Ella no hizo nada más que soltar un gemidito indignado, salió del auto y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Quizá si no estuviera tan ebria y cansada hubiese hecho una escena como la loca histérica que a veces era.

.

* * *

.

Justo cuando Johanssen se fue, llego el auto de Arnold, se estaciono frente a la residencia Pataki y apago la radio prendida en una popular estación de pop.

—Tú nunca quisiste salir conmigo.

—Si quería, Arnold, es solo que...

—No es verdad, no querías. ¿Siempre fuiste una egoísta?

Olga aguantaba las lágrimas, porque se merecía lo que le estaban diciendo, y porque esta vez no quería llorar. No iba a llorar. No solucionaba nada.

—Si...

—Mira, Olga, no puedes tratar a todos como si fueran menos porque eres hermosa. te ayude con el español, aprendí mas por ti, te di la mano cuando lo necesitabas, estaba ahí y te defendí cuando fuiste llamada vacía, nunca creí que fueras solo una carita de ángel, siempre supe que eras más que eso y... tu realmente me gustabas...

Antes de que hablara más, Olga lo beso. Decidió solucionar sus problemas de otra forma, ya no lloraría. Ahora lo asumiría, había actuado mal, pero todo lo que le había dicho Arnold la hizo darse cuenta, ¡reaccionar! Ella que siempre había esperado al príncipe azul, lo tenía al lado, y no se había dado cuenta. Solían ser los chicos con los que salía los que tomaban la iniciativa, pero esta vez ella decidió ser quien lo haga. Y se sintió bien.

Cuando salió del auto ella no paraba de sonreír. Y él tampoco.

.

* * *

.

Al otro día Helga no discutió con el señor Simmons acerca de la tarea dada, lo que lo sorprendió gratamente y la felicito al final de la clase, eso si, ella tuvo que aguantarse a Doug pidiéndole que bailara otra vez para él.

— ¿Y esta vez que hiciste?

Estaban en gimnasia, en el patio, y Arnold le preguntaba a Gerald, estaba algo preocupado por su amigo, pero la sonrisita de idiota no había quien se la quitara.

—No hice nada, sabes que estaba muy ebria... ¿además no ibas a olvidar a Olga, viejo?

—Sí, iba a hacerlo... pero se atrevió a besarme.

— ¿Donde?

—En el auto.

Aunque era claro que hablaban de temas diferentes, Johanssen lo miro con confusión. Una más se agregó a la charla. Era Rhonda y venía con pésimas noticias.

—Hable con Phoebe... y ella dice que Helga te odia y que si vuelve a ver tu cabello de cepillo lo usara como escoba para barrer su casa.

—Gracias, muy alentadora. —dijo Gerald con sarcasmo.

—Hey, yo solo digo lo que me dijo Phoebe, eso de juntarte con Helga te ha hecho mal, estas más sarcástico últimamente.

—Bueno, tal vez en unos días se le pase. —dijo, siempre el positivo y optimista Arnold.

Eso hasta que una pelota atravesó el espació que separaba la cara de Arnold de la de Gerald, la pelota iba con una velocidad y fuerza enormes, cuando vieron de que dirección venía ahí estaba Helga, frunciendo el ceño como casi siempre.

—Pues yo creo que no se le pasará en unos días. —dijo Gerald en un suspiro.

.

* * *

.

En la misma clase de deporte, Olga se encontraba manejando el arco y la flecha. Estaba concentrada, ella no era tan buena en deportes como Helga, pero ella siempre sacaba mejores notas por su excepcional conducta.

— ¿Qué tal, cupido?

Doug la molesto y ella desvió su flecha, lastimando así al pobre entrenador.

— ¿Qué quieres Doug?

—Que vayas al baile conmigo.

—Ya sabes que no puedo salir si Helga no sale.

—No te preocupes, corazón, estará ahí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su hermana odiaba esas cosas, probablemente sea imposible arrastrarla a un baile de fin de año, por más que Olga se entusiasmaba con eso y trataba de que Helga se arreglara para ir, ella nunca lo conseguía, ¿entonces qué haría Doug para conseguir que su hermana vaya?

—Digamos que yo me ocuparé.

Olga hizo algo que no siempre hacía: Usar la cabeza. Pensó, ¿cómo es que lograría que Helga vaya?

Solo esperaba que no generase ningún daño para su hermanita bebé, ella no se perdonaría su egoísmo.


End file.
